


Emeralds And Sapphires

by enigma_scars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Spring Ahead





	Emeralds And Sapphires

When Louis woke up that morning, without his lover to cuddle, he would have thought he did something to make him cross.

 

But then Harry whisked him away to a picnic on an emerald hill,little daisies and broad shadowy trees.

 

The last thing on his mind was getting married.

 

But now as he stood, his boy on his knee, a sapphire ring to go and the words, "Spend all your springs ahead with me." He just whispers, with a watery grin, "Yes! A million times yes!"

 

They hold on tight as they kiss.

 

They eloped in the spring ahead.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -M.


End file.
